Most automatic pistols of current design share a common disadvantage from a targetshooters viewpoint. The sights are typically mounted on the slide which moves relative to the barrel with each shot fired. To facilitate this relative movement, there must be a certain amount of tolerance or clearance at the barrel/slide interface. As a result, the relationship of the barrel bore and the sights can change after each shot, thus decreasing the accuracy of the pistol.
Decreasing the amount of clearance at the barrel/slide interface can significantly improve accuracy in many automatic pistols. For many applications this method of accurizing produces an acceptable target group. However, for target shooting, anything that can be done to further enhance accuracy is obviously to the advantage of the shooter.
The optimum condition exists when the sights are fixed directly to the barrel of the weapon, thereby eliminating any relative movement. This has been standard practice on revolver type handguns and rifles for years. However, the current design of automatic pistols, i.e., the barrel encased within the slide, does not easily lend itself to this concept of sight mounting.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of the present invention to provide means for rigidly mounting sights directly to the barrel of automatic pistols to enhance accuracy. Similar mounting means can be utilized for attachment of compensators and silencers.